The Devil's Berries
by MokonaYi
Summary: Sebastian can't help but to muse at how ironic it was for his young master, Ciel, to depend his life on the devil's berries and then him, the demon butler, as he tend to said asthmatic young master. Takes place after the circus arc, featuring an awfully cute asthmatic Ciel Phantomhive.


**AN**: Hi! I'm not dead and am actually still writing every now and then even though I don't really publish them here. In fact, receiving reviews and favs from you guys is like fuel to my writing passion! So a big thanks you to you awesome people who manage to dig up stories as old as mine to read and review! (How did you guys do that?! 0_o) So here is a little something that I've wrote long time ago but only recently had the muse to tweak and edit it! Enjoy some cute Ciel scenes because I cannot get enough of him with Sebastian lately.

Takes place sometime after the circus arc from the manga.

**Disclaimer**: If it's mine, Ciel will be cuddling with Sebastian all the time like a koala bear to a tree.

**_#MOKONAYI#_**

Nightfall in the outskirts was never much pleasant to deal with. The temperature changes too drastically compared to London where they have all the bustling factories and people hurried by in carriages with their activities. There were not much activity here and not many will choose to venture into the once burned-down Phantomhive manor if they have the choice. Tales about how the young lord of the house sold his soul working for Her Majesty the Queen and how one little boy of no more than 15 was trampling houses and slaying those who threatened the crown. Some said he made a pact with the devil which was why his parents were buried in flames but some said he was _born_ with damned blood coursing in his veins which was why his known relatives were mostly dead.

A stifled cough broke the silence of the night.

Said vicious young lord of the Phantomhive turned in his bed, still widely awake despite the hoots of the owls outside his window panes and the moonlight that slips through the thick curtains of his chamber. The sudden changes of temperature between night and day had been all too detectable lately. Under the attentiveness of their household's all-too-perfect butler, orders were to keep feeding the fire with wood in the lord's bed chambers all the time. The luxury of keeping the bed chambers warm was a comfortable decision although it was doing little help to keep Ciel's lungs to behave during this few weeks. Sebastian the demonic butler of his had a good sense of the weather and seasons when he said the first snow of winter shall be within these few days, foreseeing the temperature to fluctuate unmercifully from day to night, ensuring Meyrin had the fireplace warm enough for him. Ciel remembered himself groaning that Sebastian was babying him too much, keeping his room too warm than necessary, all the while saying that it was essential after his 'incident' during his stay in London.

Another cough escaped his tightly sealed lips.

Ciel could not bring himself to admit the fact that the demon was spot-on with his words. Arranging himself on his side, brows knotting together and eyes shut way too hard for it to be pleasant, Ciel covered his mouth with one of his palm to silence yet another incoming cough. He could already see Sebastian standing next to his bedside, looking down on him with that smirk of his, waiting for the young earl to acknowledge his triumph. No, he simply _could not_ give the pleasure to the demon to gloat if he was found in the exact condition Sebastian predicted he would be in. His other palm found itself in a fist in front of his chest tightly, causing wrinkles to form on shirt. When the urge to expel whatever that was irritating his lungs passed, Ciel tried to take deeper breathes into his lungs, attempting to replenish air into them when he was too busy trying to cough moments before. What he did not expect was his traitorous lungs that were too busy trying to strangle him to death from within, refusing to transfer any of the air he tried to suck in to his burning lungs. Instead, the cool air irritated his damaged lungs, sending him into another coughing fit.

_Damn it! For once, can you not do this?!_ Ciel cannot help but to curse, unaware whether he was furious with his useless lungs more or his right arm which cannot seem to muster enough energy to push his body to sit upright on the bed. His head weighed so much like a stubborn unmoving rock, ignoring the feeble attempt of his right arm which was trying fervently to haul his body away from the mattress. _I could get more air if I could just get up from this goddamn bed!_ The young lord fumbled futilely, fisting nothing but more sheets while his other hand focused on muffling the coughing sounds that were threatening to expose his state to the other habitants of the manor. Well, not to say that the other servants would be awake at this ungodly hour but…

"Young master, are you well?"

Speaking of the devil, he would later regret his decision to further bury himself deep into the covers when his efforts of trying to muffle his coughs backfired. Unsure of how dampened would it be, Ciel had all his thoughts focused on taking in enough air into his lungs. _In…out…in…out…_ He chanted in his mind with all his might, as if it was a prayer, a mantra that would send the demon standing outside away, to prevent Sebastian from seeing him in such vulnerable state. Although the mantra soon changed into _in…in…in…in…_ and then finally _out_, the young lord quickly discovered that there were only so much air available for his lungs under his heavy covers.

"Young master?"

Knowing how Sebastian must had heard him coughing with his demonic hearing ability; Ciel resolved to voice out and send him away with an order of his own. Pushing the thick covers aside, the young lord calmed his coughing fit momentarily and proceeded to take a deep breathe. Instead of a strong reply of '_Go away, that's an order'_ like he had imagined in his brain, thick phlegm rattled in his lungs when he took a sharp intake of air to speak, irritating his throat and sending him into another round of coughing fit. Only this time, the sound of his lungs trying frantically to balance the tasks between expelling mucus and inhaling air echoed into the soundless night like thunder to his ears.

And it most certainly did not require strong hearing to pick up on the wheezing sounds of the young Earl Phantomhive, gasping for air.

Ciel found strong hands under him, pulling him up and drawing him into a strong embrace. A gloved hand found its way to his back, gently patting him in such way that would cause him to have the delusion that his mother was actually the one who held him. But no, Ciel would not let his brain to have that pleasure to slip into that warmth that was long gone, that he had traded for power.

"Se-sebastian…" wheezing out the words, Ciel forced his weakened mind back to reality. "I am fine," he managed to squeezed out from his lungs before he succumbed into another fit of coughing and breathlessness.

"Indeed you are, my lord," Sebastian said. "I am just amazed to see you gasping for air and drowning despite the absence of water."

"Y-you…!" the human protested before his sentences ended abruptly with another cough.

"Hush, my lord. I think it is best that you focus on breathing for now instead of speaking," the demon smirked. Sebastian rested his free hand on the small head, supporting and holding it up so as to not close up the airway, noting how the warmth radiated from the dampened strands of hair was higher than he expected. Humans were all dull and predictable unlike the young human that he held now. Most find themselves crying and screaming for help if they can't even draw enough air into their lungs but his master chose to battle his own body with his mind alone, enduring the burning sensation in his lungs caused by insufficient air, even if he was failing miserably in said situation. He would have thought that Ciel would tried to wrestle out of his arms if the demon's hand was not pinning his back down with one gloved hand, hoping to calm his violent coughs by massaging softly. He had seen Prince Soma patting Ciel's back while his young master sat on his bed, struggling to breathe in between his coughing. Prince Soma had been with Ciel the whole time, even to the extent of exhausting himself, falling asleep at his bedside because he was worried that the latter would had another asthma attack in his sleep.

_Another attack then, _Sebastian concluded. The last time he saw Ciel gasping for air, he came to know that his little human friend here had an incurable disease that would suffocate him from inside as if somebody had a hand on his throat, stopping him from breathing. His gloved hand never cease to pat Ciel's back, drawing small warming circles in hopes to help ease the distress. Unlike past experiences when attacks like these would most probably pass by itself with adequate rest, although the coughs were beginning to settle, Ciel was still noticeably pale under the now well lit room, wheezing and panting for air in a way that unnerved the butler. Sebastian slowed his stroking palm before lowering Ciel in sitting position on the bed, positioning pillows to cushion his back and holding his head up. Quickly removing one of his gloves, his bare hand found itself tucking a few strands of hair away before resting on Ciel's forehead, measuring the burning sensation and confirming his suspicion.

"Keep your head up and stay still, young master. I will fetch you something to ease your breathing," Sebastian smiled, arranging the pillows and pulling the covers up so as to confine the young earl in the bed. He could make the trip downstairs quick enough before this fragile human suffocate himself, the demon mused.

"I am…" Ciel wheezed. "…fine."

It was in no way persuasive and it sounded anything but commanding. Frustrated, he took another deep breathe, preparing to say it once again in more conviction but instead, another cough found himself through his mouth again. No longer did he had the strength to push away Sebastian's hands, Ciel watched as the demon confined him with thick layers and pillows, pinning him firmly in a sitting position.

"Just humour me and stay tight for a moment, my lord. I will be right back," Sebastian ended the objection before Ciel could mutter another word.

_Tch! I can manage this myself!_ The young lord's thoughts were interrupted yet again by another coughing fit. Ciel covered his mouth with both hands, muffling the whooping sounds that echoed loudly in his ears when he realized he could not take in enough air between the violent fit. Feeling his chest tightened and his throat closing in ruthlessly, his shoulders hunched forward, unsure whether he was trying to cough out more air or inhale more air into his lungs. Ciel panicked when he opened his mouth in the middle of his coughs but no air was drawn in. Drown in the coughing spells, Ciel felt gloved hands wrestling his hands that were covering his mouth and holding him upright with his back resting against the mountain of pillows.

He did not even hear Sebastian coming back into the room.

"You should not block your own airway if you wish to breathe, young master," Sebastian said softly, restraining smaller hands in his own while the other worked gently, drawing comfortable circles to ease the whooping cough. With each cough that wrecked through the smaller body, Sebastian noticed how the exhaustion was gradually sapping the young lord's energy away. Ensured that Ciel's coughing had reduced enough for him to take a few breathes momentarily; Sebastian turned his attention to the tincture he brought along with a pot of steaming tea.

Carefully measuring the dose, Sebastian held the silver spoon to Ciel's lips, patiently waiting for his young master to gasp a few mouthfuls of air. "Drink it, young master," it was more than a notification than a request, Ciel mused, as Sebastian did not even wait for a response before he practically shoved the spoon into his mouth. With one hand holding his chin tilting his head upwards and holding him in place, the other gloved hand held his tongue down with the spoon and emptied the contents into his throat in one swift movement. Sebastian took the spoon out but kept his hold on Ciel, holding his head up, making sure the liquid made its way down.

And down it went indeed, when Ciel felt the alcohol in the tincture clawing its way down its throat, leaving a hot trail behind its course. He wanted to curse, to raise his voice against Sebastian's grin that was looking down on him as the demon always does when he saw him struggling.

"You… you dare to command me?" Ciel gritted through his teeth after he was able to take in some air into his lungs. Although it sounded more like a mewling kitten than a warning, Sebastian smirked, amused by how the instant Ciel was able to breathe better he opted to retort rather than to rest the body that was trembling from sheer exhaustion.

Sebastian gave no reply. He stood up from the bed, carefully keeping the valuable belladonna tincture away before pouring a steaming cup of tea and pushed it into the quivering hands. "Care for a cup of tea then, young master?" he smiled exaggeratedly, knowing how it would annoy Ciel.

Ciel glared at his butler, still breathing loudly but with less difficulty, feeling the effectiveness of the alcohol mixture easing the spasm and tension in his chest. He remembered how the herbal bath Soma had Agni prepared for him back in London had similar effects, uncomfortable when it was first introduced to him but soothing his body later. He looked at the cup pushed into his hands, as if willing his hands to raise the cup themselves when he found he had no energy left. Ciel felt Sebastian's eyes on him, waiting for him to tilt his head up and ask for assistance with the tea. _No, I will not give him that pleasure to gloat yet again._ Ciel resolved. Trying to lift the cup to his lips, his hands shook, sending the liquid in it swirling dangerously against its container. Gloved hands cupped his own before the tea in it could be spilled on him and Ciel tilted his mismatched eyes to meet with the amused red ones. Sebastian looked into those mesmerizing eyes and the emblem of their contract, interested to notice the small resilient force left in his young master, holding the cup and resisting the demon's help.

"Here, young master, allow your humble servant," red eyes sparkled, lips curved upwards, unable to resist the delight in watching the human's stubborn attempt. Small hands still held tightly; well, as tightly as an exhausted little kitten could, he mused.

"Enough with your play, Sebastian," his voice came stronger this time with the help of the medicine, laced with anger but still not as convincing as he hoped for. "You are but a butler, a servant and don't you da-" interrupted by a sudden cough, Ciel winced, little brows came together while he struggled to reclaim his breathe yet again. _There, wonderful job, lungs!_ Small face flushed with discomfort and anger, frustrated at his traitorous body which chose to strip off what little power he could muster now.

"There, there, young master," Sebastian moved one gloved hand to pat the smaller back. "Please rest your lungs, my lord. You can raise your voice all you want once you have your strength back," the demon smiled.

"You don't have to baby me. I am not a child, Sebastian," the little kitten rasped between short puffs of air.

"Of course you are not, my lord," the demon gave in, not wanting to toy with the injured kitten any more than possible least the damage done would be too much to recover.

The young earl looked unconvinced by that smirk which he knew all too well to know that it was insincere but decided to ignore it for now. Taking deep breathes much easier now, Ciel allowed Sebastian to position the cup next to his lips and took a few sip of that now warm tea but the latter decided to empty all the cup's contents instead, not forgetting to tilt the cup high enough to keep the liquid flowing. Ciel glared at him, small hands grabbed the gloved hand in attempt to pull the cup away but to no avail. He found himself occupied with the task of simply breathing in intervals and drinking the tea until the cup was brought away. The tea warmed his airways and soothed his breathing, he had to admit. He scowled at Sebastian, expressing his displeasure, too preoccupied with his breathing task to voice out any objections.

Sebastian settled the cup back to the tray he brought in before turning to look at his young master, glaring daggers at him. He noticed how Ciel's breathing began to calm down after the medication and how those beautiful eyes began to droop, body swaying ever so slightly because the owner was too stubborn to succumb to the side effects brought by the alcohol mixed in the tincture. Eyes blinked several times to clear the drowsiness, Ciel willed his dizziness away but his gradually blurred vision was not getting any clearer. He knew it was the side effects of the liquid he ingested not long ago based on past experience, but he could not help but want to fight the sensation of being lulled to sleep, the feeling of vulnerability and losing control.

"If young master does not like this, perhaps we could try using what Lau suggested for your medication," Sebastian suggested, knowing how it would infuriate the young lord.

"Opium? Not a chance," Ciel said, blinking his eyes a few more times to look at his butler. "As good as he said it was, I am not going to succumb to that devilish drug of his," fisting a good amount of sheets with his hand to anchor his swaying body, Ciel resisted against the extreme drowsiness, keeping it at bay.

"Very well then, my lord," Sebastian moved to stack a few more pillows behind the smaller head before lowering Ciel onto the bed, ensuring his reclining position did not block his airway. Gloved hands tucked the resisting body safely in covers before any protests could be voiced, swiping a few strands of stray hair away before resting one last time on Ciel's forehead, checking for his temperature. Sebastian smiled; the heat radiated was not his main concern now that the young earl could take in adequate amount of air. Listening to the still rather rattled breathing, Sebastian closed the fluttering eyelids.

"Sleep, my lord," the deep sound echoed through the night, laced by a tint of mesmerisation, lulling the small figure to still his resisting movements and succumb to a deep slumber.

Satisfied to see Ciel breathing with less difficulty in his sleep now, Sebastian checked the fireplace and made sure that the fire had enough wood until sunrise. Taking one last look on the small figure tucked in the bed, Sebastian grinned.

"Opium as the devilish drug, young master? Perhaps you didn't know the tincture that saved you just now was made with the deadly nightshade plant named devil's berries?" Sebastian whispered to the now asleep child. He took the tray he brought and left the room soundlessly, a wide grin plastered on his face. Sebastian had much entertainment tonight after the little episode of asthma attack. Walking down the hallway lit with only flickering candles, the demon's grin grew wider.

"How _interesting_ indeed, my lord."

**_#MOKONAYI#_**

**AN**: Yes, I like to browse through Wikipedia, reading strange articles whenever I have free time and I came across this plant that they used to treat asthma back in the Victorian era so I adopted it. Considering the fact that Ciel indeed was rich enough to have doctors treating him, I figured this medicine would fit in! I had lots of fun weaving the idea of the demon butler Sebastian and the drug derived from the devil's herb Belladonna (such a beautiful name for a deadly plant!).

Let me know what you guys think of it! Till then, cheers!

**MokonaYi**


End file.
